Stupid Love Letter
by Dajypop
Summary: So I took all night to write this stupid love letter to you, yeah, you, from me to you.
1. So They Say That Love Is Blind

**Title:** Stupid Love Letter  
**Author:** Daisy  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Setting:** AU, Highschool  
**Pairing:** Riku/Sora  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** M  
**Chapters:** 1/12  
**Word Count:** 376  
**Type of Work:** Chapter Fic  
**Status:** Incomplete  
**Warnings:** Riku POV, Sora POV, Third Person POV, Underage Sex, Riku = 18, Sora = 17,  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** So I took all night to write this stupid love letter to you, yeah, you, from me to you.

**AN:** So… I was trying to go to sleep and Stupid Love Letter by Friday Night Boys came on. The story won't end the same as the song does, but it inspired this. I've been wanting RikuSo all day, so I suppose that it's gonna come out one way or another.

**Chapter One: So They Say That Love Is Blind******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Dear Sora,_

_I don't exactly know how to say this, and we all know I'm not the best with emotions, or feeling them, or any of that stuff_(I know you can see where 'shit' was crossed out). _Hell, Tidus could tell and he's pretty oblivious to everything, most of the time. I don't really want this splashed all over the front page of the school paper, by the way… I don't think I could handle it._

Every word of that stupid letter kept replaying itself behind my eyelids. Even when I opened my eyes, I could hear my voice reading it back to me, and my hands shook with sheer will not to club myself to death before I could give it to you. It's so full of 'I don't's that I'm sure you'll know it's from me… But still, I forced myself to give it to you. Hands shaking, I shoved it into your hands and disappeared like a whisper into the throng of other students, gone without a trace.

During the entire school day, I was sure I was going to explode. Calculus is hard enough without feeling like your heart's about to beat out of your chest. I hope you appreciate what I went through, because it was the most difficult eight hours of my life.

During lunch, I caught you and Kairi walking in as I was leaving, and you two were laughing about something. When I questioned it, you just told me it was something funny that I'd have to be in your class to get. Somehow, I didn't believe you. So, my anxiety spiked and I nearly ran to my class like a kid trying to hide from something.

Focusing on my work was more difficult than I ever imagined, and I don't think I heard a word of the lecture during my last hour. It was crunch time; you'd tell me your answer after school, you promised and you always keep your promises.

Walking from that last class made me feel like an inmate on death row, marching to his eternal seat in the electric chair. My body was on fire, and I was certain I was blushing. I never expected your answer, though.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: **There's chapter one. I hope you guys like this one. ^^


	2. Head In The Clouds

**Chapter:** 2/?  
**Word Count:** 772  
**Pairings:** Riku/Sora  
**Warnings:** Sora POV,

**AN: **I have a feeling a lot of people wanted this chapter to finally come, so here it is. I'm going to try and get somewhere with a lot of my forgotten works, and this one is one of them. ^^ It's on my list~ Yay! So, without further adieu, here is chapter two!

**Chapter Two: Head in the Clouds******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I had to admit I was confused when you suddenly just shoved a note into my hands and disappeared into the crowd. You'd never done anything like that before, and it was confusing, but I figured I shouldn't read the note until I was alone. During first period, I had a chance, hiding it among my notes, and what I read really surprised me.

_Dear Sora,_

_I don't exactly know how to say this, and we all know I'm not the best with emotions, or feeling them, or any of that stuff. Hell, Tidus could tell and he's pretty oblivious to everything, most of the time. I don't really want this splashed all over the front page of the school paper, by the way… I don't think I could handle it._

_I don't want to say that I love you._

_No, maybe I do. I've had this crush on you for a few years, now. I was sure it would pass, but when I asked Wakka about how he'd handled his with Tidus, he basically just said to 'roll with it', and that if it was 'meant to be, it would last.' I'm not sure how you feel about me, or anything, but I needed_, I could see where you had crossed out 'wanted', _to tell you. I just want to know…_

_How do you feel about me? Would you even be interested in dating me?_

_Yours truly,  
Riku_

Thoughts ran rampant in my head all day, things like how your hair looked when a summer breeze would blow through it when we were on the island, or how beautiful your eyes were. I couldn't wait to tell you 'yes', though I had left a note on your locker saying I would tell you after school. Since we didn't share any classes, it was harder to tell you and get it out of my head. I'm fairly sure one of my answers on my math test had something to do with you, but I could barely tell.

During Biology, which I had with Kairi, she elbowed me and asked what was up.

"You're acting spacier than usual," She had started, grinning, "What was on that note?"

"N-nothing!" I had quickly replied, eyes wide, "Uh, don't worry about it. I just… I'm just thinking about stuff."

"A dangerous past-time." She chuckled, shaking her head. The way her hair flowed reminded me of yours when you chuckle and shake your head at me, rolling your eyes when you think I'm being stupid. Or, maybe, it's when you think I'm being cute, I don't know, anymore.

"Kairi, Sora, is there something you want to share with the class?" Raising a brow, the teacher crossed her arms as she watched us, before seeing I piped up.

"Schrodinger's Cat walks into a bar. And doesn't." Parts of the class burst into laughter, while others seemed confused.

When it was time for our lunch break, I didn't even see you like normal, and while I thought it was weird, I realized you were probably scared of my answer. You never had a reason to be, though. Just like you said in your note, if it was meant to be, then it would work. And I always thought we were meant to be something.

The next four hours seemed to drag by like a dog on the carpet, and I found myself preoccupied during just about every class. I was nervous and excited, like when learning a new move in my kendo class, and at the same time, I couldn't help but feel like this was the Fates telling me something. I hadn't been able to get you out of my head for years, and now I knew, with a definitive sort of feeling, that I wasn't alone.

During English, my last hour of the day, I wrote a poem about you, but I wasn't entirely sure what to title it. When the teacher asked us to share, I was the first to read.

_Silver wisps in the wind  
Turquoise pools granted clarity  
A city inside your mind  
Waving back at me_

_Excitement for a plunge  
New and Improved  
A kind of lovestruck lust  
Through me, To you_

It may not have been the best thing ever written, but I was rather applauded for it. I wouldn't say who it was about, but everyone figured it was for a girl. That was okay with me. When the bell rang, I nearly ran from the room to my locker, before heading to find you in the commons. This was going to prove interesting.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: And there we have it, the next chapter! Hopefully chapter three will come about quicker, this time.**


End file.
